The Lunar Child
by Yamatori-kun
Summary: The story of Katame Yamatori, the sixth child, and her exploits in Eva Unit 4. She miraculously survived the destruction of the second branch with Eva and was transported to the secret NERV Lunar Base. Yes, I added new characters. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you all like this story, I welcome all comments. So please read and review.

The Lunar Child: Chapter 1

The fluorescent bulb flickered on and off above Katame, "Why am I here?" She said glancing out of the window at the large white Evangelion, which consequently was the reason, the reason for her near death, the reason for her parent's death, and the reason for her coming to the moon in the first place. Sure, there were other people on the base, but they were all either mechanics or lab-coated technicians who seemed to like poking her with needles as much as they did to that damn robot.

"God, I hate that thing," she commented under her breath.

"Oh, it can't be that bad could it?" said a kind voice behind her, "I mean, you get to pilot that thing." Katame turned around and found herself looking at a surprisingly good looking boy, who seemed to be about her age. She blushed and quickly turned away. The boy continued on,

"I mean, I'm really new and they won't let me near it yet." He sighed and sat down next to her looking out the window with a slight glimmer in his eyes.

"Anyway…." he said, "I'm Mark, what's your name?"

"I'm… I'm Katame, Katame Yamatori," she said.

"I haven't seen someone my age for who knows how long and….." he suddenly stopped and walked away quickly. It was then Katame noticed that he was also wearing a plugsuit similar to hers,

"Wait!" she said as the door closed behind him. "Great! Just great!" she told herself. "The first person your age you've seen in a long time and the only thing you can say is your name…"

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I'm going to be late for the test." She dashed from the room and skidded down the hall a glimmer of tears detectable on her cheek...

"I'm sorry Dr. Akagi!" said Katame panting heavily as she ran into the room. "Honestly!" commented the lab-coated woman, "Where have you been? What have I told you about leaving your quarters without permission? Did you live through the destruction of the Second Branch in Nevada for nothing? And also… what have I told you about calling me 'Dr. Akagi,' call me Ritsuko."

"I'm sorry," murmured Katame. "I just lost track of time…"

"You really need to learn not to zone out all the time," said Ritsuko. "But now it's time to begin today's tests." "Yes ma'am," said Katame sighing.

She collapsed in her bunk that night exhausted, after which she quickly fell asleep. However, her dreams were not pleasant. They started out with visions of Kensuke, her former boyfriend, and Hikari, her best friend since childhood. Then came the visions of the crashing, the burning, the angel, her parent's death. The next day she was pulled out of school and taken away to the secret NERV lunar base where she had been ever since. She didn't even get to say goodbye. Suddenly, Katame awoke with a start, the siren was screaming and Dr. Akagi ran into the room saying, "Katame! It's an angel!"

Okay, it was a little short, but please give me your feedback. Thank you in advance,

Yamatori-kun


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ritafiel's Attack

"What's going on!?" Katame screamed.

"Just get going now!" shouted Ritsuko.

Katame dashed down the passage, the lights flickering, armed personnel running on both sides of her. All of a sudden the ceiling caved in and Katame found herself staring straight into the core of an angel. She screeched in terror, the angel leapt into the air and moved forward running quickly, impervious to to any form of attack thrown at it.

"So that's the true power of an angel," whispered Katame shivering. Then she felt something grasp at her leg,

"Dr. Akagi!" shouted Katame, "Are you all right?" . The doctor's previously white robe was red with blood that pulsed from her body to the rhythm of her now disjunctive hearbeat. She coughed up blood and said,

"You must get to the eva now…" after saying so Ritsuko passed out. Katame was frozen with shock. She couldn't move, but then she heard someone call her name. She felt a frenzied tugging at her back. She looked back and say the boy from earlier frantically trying to pull her to her feet.

"Mark!" she cried.

"You've got to get going!" he said, "You're the only one who can beat that thing!"

"W-w-what about Dr. Akagi!" she said stumbling over her words.

"I'll take care of her!" yelled Mark, "Just go!"

Mark shoved Katame in the way of the hanger and said, "If you don't stop it we'll all die." She backed up slowly then turned and ran in the direction of the eva's launch pad. Suddenly she felt something grasp her hand,

"You've got to come back…" said Mark. "Dr. Akagi said you were going to train me how to use that thing."

"I-I will!" she said stuttering. Mark took her hand and gently pushed her into the elevator. The door closed with a slam and the elevator began its rapid descent. Once the doors flung open she threw herself from the elevator and dashed towards the large robot.

"I've got to protect Dr. Akagi," thought Katame. She crawled in the entry plug and said in a commanding voice,

"Load entry plug now!" She felt it enter into the base of the Eva's neck and the chamber filled with a liquid substance known as LCL.

"Eva Unit 4, activate!" she shouted.

She slowly opened her eyes. She saw as Eva did, she heard as Eva did, she even felt what Eva felt. The first thing that became apparent to her was the smell of burning sulfur and other toxic gases, her vision was clouded by dark black smoke. She moved forward and saw something before her, the angel. It was dark gray in color, except for its olive green eyes and blood red core. It had two long spindly leg and four arms which served as its main attack. Then its eyes began glowing and its core pulsed like a beating human heart. Katame hesitated and a large energy beam came from one of its arms and pierced her through the chest.

Okay, that was chapter 2, and for those of you who were curious, Shinji and crew will reappear at a later time in a later chapter. So I ask for your patience, and who knows, you might just end up liking these new characters...


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait guys... Chapter 4 will be up right after this. And again, please read and review!

Chapter 3: First Contact

The beam sliced right through her like a knife through soft butter. She screamed in pain as she impacted against the crater wall and slowly slumped to the ground.

"Eva Unit 4 has gone silent!" shouted on of the officers on bridge.

"Give it time," said a man walking through the sliding doors.

He sat down on a large chair elevated slightly above the others in the small, but spacious room. He had an average build and a slightly worn face, although his most distinctive features were his dark mirrored sunglasses and his bleach white gloves.

"Commander…. Commander Ikari!" shouted the officer.

"It's nice to see that you treat our taxpayer's money so frivolously," said the commander.

"I… I'm sorry sir," said the captain, while in a deep bow.

"Be sure it doesn't happen again," he said.

"Yes sir," said the guard who quickly returned to his seat.

A huge explosion drew everyone's attention back upon the battle outside. All that could be seen was a bright flash and then a dusty cloud. Suddenly the Eva flew straight into the wall in front of them, the wall shook precariously.

"Katame!" shouted the commander. "Katame! Can you hear me?"

"Right… here…. commander," said a raspy voice of the other end of the radio.

"You must project your own AT field, just like in training," he said.

"I can't," she shouted. "It won't respond!"

"The umbilical cord has been severed!" shouted the officer.

"Katame! Get up now!" he shouted.

She slowly picked herself up, pain was pulsing through every fiber of her frail body.

Blood poured from Eva's joints as if a heart beat kept it flowing. The angel moved and charged Katame.

"Project A.T. Field now!" she shouted.

As the angel impacted against the AT field it rebounded backwards. Katame pulled out her progressive knife and pursued the off-balance angel. She did a double flip into the air and landed on the angel's back. Its tentacles seemed to rip through her flesh; she continued to drive the knife in the angel's core over and over. Then, amidst the adrenaline and searing pain it was suddenly over. She felt her consciousness leaving her bit by bit, and as she finally passed out she heard a voice frantically calling her name. Then there was nothing at all…


	4. Chapter 4

Alright guys, here is chapter four as well, please read and review.

Chapter 4:

As Katame slept her dreams were troubled. She kept hearing voices calling for her but every time she moved towards it she fell and heard no more, and then she saw a light and found herself in the hospital ward.

"Oh, you're awake," said a blond-haired nurse. "Someone by the name of Mark stopped by, but I told him you weren't to be disturbed."

"Did he say where I could find him?" she inquired.

"Yes… but you are currently under orders not to move from your bed until you have healed properly," the nurse said.

"Oh…." said Katame.

"I'll be back shortly with your food," said the nurse who then quickly walked away and closed the door behind her. Katame heard the distinctive 'click' of the latch.

"Just great," thought Katame. "Now I'll have to spend the next week or two constantly getting needles poked into me."

She then had a thought un the back of her mind, "I hope Mark comes to see me…" but she quickly dismissed the thought. "A guy as good looking as him probably already has a girl," she sighed.

The nurse then came back in carrying a tray of assorted foods of varying color and texture. Some didn't look all that natural. Also as the plate was a single flower; a beautiful, pure white flower in full bloom.

"I almost forgot," said the nurse. "That boy also left you this flower as well, no note though,"

"It's beautiful," said Katame blushing bright red. "What kind is it?"

"I was actually hoping you would know the answer to that question," said the nurse. "Oh well, is there anything else I can do for you?" she asked.

"No thank you," said Katame.

"Just press the button if you need anything," said the nurse gesturing towards a large maroon button about a foot above her head.

The next few days were rather uneventful. Katame passed the time by either reading, looking out the window, or taking care of the little white flower given to her. It was only about the size of half her fist and seemed to give off a light, or more like an aura that seemed to shed a little cheer into the hospital room's boring interior.

A few days later she was allowed to leave. She immediately went to the place where she first met Mark, the observation room. To her delight, he was sitting in a chair by the window. He appeared to be asleep, or at the very least deep in thought. She slowly moved forward and gently lowered herself down into the seat next to his. He said nothing. She slowly stroked the flower which she held in her hand.

"It's known as _Lunae Florisca_ or the lunar flower," said Mark while still staring out the window, "For reasons to yet be explained it can only be grown in our special lunar nurseries, even though the seeds were found on earth,"

"It's… it's very pretty," said Katame.

"It's also known for its remarkable healing powers," said Mark who was absent mindedly tugging at his shirt collar.

For a few minutes it was quiet. Katame took a nervous glance over at Mark only to find that he had also been looking at her. They both quickly turned away. Katame blushed furiously. He suddenly stood up and said,

"I've got to be a test, sorry." He then quickly passed through the sliding doors and out of sight. Katame sat for a few moments and thought.

"Oh, he probably thinks I'm a stupid girl with a crush or something," she sighed and walked down the hall towards her quarters slowly. When she reached her room she swiped her card and entered. On the floor was a note. On the front in a fine, neat script read 'Katame Yamatori.' She proceeded to open it, she was astonished to see that it was a handwritten note, and also that it was from Mark. It read as follows.

Dear Katame,

I hope you liked the flower, the nurse said that your recovery would take at least two weeks, but it looks like it only took three days. I'm pretty sure the flower helped you out. If you would like, I'll show you something really special. If you accept, please meet me in front of the astronomy room tonight at 22:30. I hope you'll come.

Sincerely, Mark.

Katame suddenly had a stomach full of butterflies.

"Go somewhere…. at 22:30!" she thought. "If we were caught who knows what would happen. But still… I wonder what he wants…"

Later that night Katame heard a quiet tapping down the hall, but sine she was thoroughly engrossed in her reading assignment she unknowingly dismissed it. A minute or two later Ritsuko entered the room, supported by crutches.

"Dr. Akagi!" shouted Katame. "Are you alright?"

"What have I told you about calling me 'Dr. Akagi'?" she said.

"Sorry… R-Ritsuko" said Katame who nervously glanced towards the note lying on her bed.

"Anyway," said Ritsuko. "I wanted to tell you that you did a fantastic job out there."

"I-I didn't do anything," she said.

"Well, for one you saved my life, and two you saved the life of every other person in this establishment, not to mention the trillions of dollars worth of equipment that you preserved. You did a great thing, you should be proud," said Ritsuko.

"Th-thank you," said Katame.

"But, that's not the whole reason I'm here," Ritsuko paused for a moment as if she was waiting for a reply. When none came she continued saying,

"Officially I'm here to inform of the new safety regulations. Due to the increased activity of angels of late you are not to go anywhere unescorted. Nor are you allowed to leave your quarters between the times of 2200 and 600 hours, except with the pardon of high executive such as Commander Ikari or Captain Fuyutski." She paused for another moment and said, "Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am," said Katame.

"Please, call me Ritsuko. Remember, I'm your friend."

The lab-coated technician exited the room quickly her coattails fluttering behind her.

"Oh, no…" said Katame. "If I can't leave this room I won't be able to meet Mark.

"_I'll show you something really special."_

"Oh…" she thought, "I'll go anyway."

So, the rest of the evening proceeded normally. She ate dinner, studied and went into her room for the night. But, when the clock buzzed 2215, she slowly stood up. After creeping towards the door she took a deep breath and slowly creaked the door open. She cringed, waiting for an alarm or something of the sort, but none came. Katame closed the door and slowly crept down the hall. Step by step, foot by foot, she walked. Her heart pounded in her chest as if it was a drunken inmate beating on the bars of her ribs. A voice slowly drifted down the hall, Katame froze in her tracks. She looked around, there was nowhere to go. The voice was steadily growing louder, then she saw a small crate about 10 meters away. She dashed towards it and tried the lid. Surprisingly enough, it opened. Just as she closed the lid down the speaker turned the corner, as they drew closer she began to catch bits and pieces of their conversation. One voice she recognized as Commander Ikari, the other she didn't know.

The Commander then quietly commented,

"Either way, that girl cannot be involved with the project. You know what the marduk report says. Nor can she come into contact with the third child."

"Yes sir," replied Ritsuko. "I'll keep her here under strict watch, but…."

The last bits of the conversation drifted off as they continued down the hall. Katame wondered if she was "the girl" that Commander Ikari was referring too. Also she wondered what the "project" was and who the "third child" was. Come to think of it She had once been referred to as the "sixth child." Did that mean that there were other pilots besides the one that crushed her house and killed her parents?

She waited until the voices of Dr. Akagi and the Commander were no longer audible, then she proceeded down the hall. She came to the door of the astronomy room. Mark was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm late!" she thought. "He must have already left,"

"You are late," came a low whisper, "but I'm not gone yet."

"Is that you Mark?" asked Katame.

"Who else would it be?" he commented almost seeming to melt out of the wall next to her.

Katame blushed blood-red.

"Can you trust me?" he asked.

"I-I think so," said Katame.

"Wear this and follow me," he said handing her a blindfold, "and no peeking!"

"O-okay," she said nervously affixing the blindfold around her eyes. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," he said grabbing her hand, "it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it?"

Katame blushed ferociously and began walking. She wondered where he was going to take her. Next, she heard the soft clack of her shoes upon the metal flooring. After that she noticed an almost hollow sound and the sense that she was walking slightly upwards. Her feet then came upon a feeling that she thought that she had long ago forgotten, the soft, crisp feeling of grass.


End file.
